La diversion de un dios el dolor de un padre
by Legan yagami
Summary: que ubiera pasado si el shinigami en ves de reclamar el alma de minato, ubiese tomado algo mas valioso, y lo dejara, para que fuera adoptado por alguien mas... lo se pesimo summary pero bueno al menos dejenme intentarlo. xd
1. Chapter 1

**La diversión de un dios el dolor de un padre**

**Primero que nada naruto no me pertenece si me perteneciera ****cambiarían muchas cosas como por ejemplo **

**Sas-UKE no seria tan arrogante ni orgulloso o mimado xd**

**Segundo: Sakura no seria tan hija de…**

**Pero bueno vamos con el fic, xd jejeje (este fic muchas cosas cambiaran ya lo verán en el pie de pagina lo explico mejor xd jejej)**

**(): Pensamientos, aclaraciones **

**- -: acciones**

* * *

**Aldea de la hoja 10 de octubre, se ve en lo que alguna vez fue un gran bosque, un panorama desolador árboles arrancados de raíz cuerpos quemados, aplastados regados por todos lados, se ven grandes machas de sangre y cenizas por todo el lugar.**

**Más**** adelante se puede apreciar a un grupo de ninjas intentando parar una gran bestia conocida por los humanos como el kyubi.**

**Ninja1:-gritando- Eviten que llegue ala aldea**

**Ninja2: -jadeando de cansancio-Esperen a que llegue el cuarto maestro hokage**

**En otro lado…**

**Se ve a un pelirubio con ojos azules pero cristalizados por las lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor ya que acaba de perder a su amada esposa y también acompañadas de felicidad y angustia ya que acaba de ser padre y pensado que tenia que utilizar esa técnica para salvar a su amada aldea pero mas que nada a su propio hijo.**

**Jiraiya:-entrando- Minato no podemos detener al kyubi, te necesitamos aya afuera.**

**Minato:-****secándose las lagrimas viendo directamente a su maestro- no se preocupe jiraiya sensei ya se como detenerlo pero tendré que usar esa técnica**

**Jiraiya:-se sorprende- minato estas loco ****tendrás que hacer un sacrificio y no solo será uno sino 2, acaso ya tienes planeado quien será el jinchuriki**

**Minato solo atina a mirar a su pequeño hijo**

**Jiraiya:-se sorprende aun más- no lo hagas acaso planeas dejar a tu hijo sin ambos padres que hay de la promesa que le hiciste a kushina**

**Minato:-angustiado pero ala vez decidido- lose pero es algo que debo hacer **

**Tras decir esas palabras desaparece en un flash amarillo**

**Se ve al yondaime abrazando a un pequeño bulto enfrente de el esta kyubi y atrás el shinigami (Dios de la muerte) **

**Minato:-claramente angustiado- hijo mío no puedo llamarme padre por lo que voy s hacer, pero a pesar de que detenga la ira de kyubi ahora, tú lo detendrás para siempre. ****Mas que un héroe soy el villano de la historia, yo… entenderé si me odias de por vida.**

**Minato: ****Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin (****Sello retenedor de la muerte demoníaca**)**.**

**Después de eso el kyubi queda sellado dentro de su primogenito minato espera el momento en el que el shinigami reclame su pago, pero nunca se imagino que el kami cambiara de parecer.**

**Shinigami: vaya humano esperas que me lleve tu alma.**

**Crees que ese será el costo por invocarme, jajajaja definitivamente a tu especie le falta cerebro. Porque sacar a un kami de su plano existencial, solo por una simple tontería como esta, es una grave falta para las leyes divinas. **

**Pero tu castigo no será una eternidad en mi estomago, no tu mereces algo peor. ¿Sabes que es lo más doloroso para un padre?**

**Minato:-algo aturdido por lo que acaba de escuchar, pero al darse cuenta de las palabras dichas por el kami, se asusta de sobremanera- noooooo no te lo llevaras, no ami hijo jamás te lo daré no me importa que tan poderoso seas, te enfrentare, prefiero ser yo el pago en lugar de mi hijo.**

**Shinigami:-burlándose de las palabras dichas por aquel humano arrogante- jajajaja tu un simple humano retando a un dios. Yo e existido desde mucho antes que tu especie siquiera se arrastrara por el fango y osas retarme.-sin que minato se de cuenta le arrebata a su hijo y desaparece diciendo- este será tu pago, tu único hijo crecerá lejos de ti, me divertiré viéndote buscarlo incansablemente, hasta que tu mismo te quiebres, y no solo eso, el te odiara desde uso de memoria, y serán sus manos las que te aniquilaran cuando llegue el momento, jajajajaja**

**Minato:-quedo completamente paralizado y llorando-no, no, no, no ¡nooooooooooooooo! ¡Narutoooooooo! hijo mío. (kushina mi amada esposa te e fallado).-cae desmallado por la combinación del dolor y la perdida de chakra-**

**Mientras en otro lugar…**

**El shinigami ve al niño entre sus brazos que lo mira profundamente, queriéndole decir algo.**

**Shinigami: (vaya con este mocoso, tiene mucho valor a pesar de ser recién nacido, muchos ya hubiesen muerto de miedo con tan solo mirarme a los ojos), al parecer tienes un poder escondido lo desbloqueare. Ya se quienes te cuidaran, ellos pasaran por aquí en un momento -desbloqueando su poder se da cuenta que el niño puede ser alguien sumamente importante, porque en sus ojos se formo el rinnegan-**

**Shinigami:(quien lo diría, esto es mejor de lo que pensé, ahora solo me pregunto una cosa cual de los dos será el destructor o el salvador,) –se marcha cuando el niño empieza a llorar-**

**Mientras tanto dos sujetos con capas negras y nubes rojas caminan por el bosque**

**¿?:-claramente enfadado- Madara, ¿me podrías decir a que venimos a konoha?**

**Madara: Tranquilízate pein se que le guardas rencor ala aldea pero venimos por el kyubi, y debido a que no esta en un contenedor, podremos sellarlo fácilmente, yo lo controlare con mi fuumetsu mangekyou sharingan, tu lo sellaras por medio de tu rinnegan, por eso es que te traje…-son interrumpidos por el llanto de un niño-**

**Pein:-recordando parte de su infancia- Madara hay que ver que sucede no es normal que un niño llore justo en medio de un bosque, y menos a estas horas…**

**Madara: vaya pein te estas ablandando, jajajajaja, pero te doy la razón.**

**Y efectivamente encuentran al recién nacido, llorando de hambre y de frío**

**Pein:-más molesto que antes- malditos aldeanos de konoha, mira que abandonar un niño indefenso y recién nacido, pero cuando logre la paz esto no volverá a suceder, pues me encargare personalmente de que esta aldea no vuelva a cometer injusticias.**

**Madara:-solo mira con atención al niño ignorando lo dicho por su compañero, después solo atina a sorprenderse- Pein deja de estar hablando y mira los ojos del pequeño y no solo eso sino también su chakra y su estomago, jajaja, este debe ser nuestro día de suerte…**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas del autor: jajaja, primero que nada hola a todos bueno no soy muy bueno escribiendo pero al menos hago el intento, xd jejejeje**

**Bueno esta es una idea que tengo desde hacia un tiempo y e querido escribirla.**

**Solo les pido no critiquen mejor aconséjenme, así me será mas fácil hacer la trama de la historia.**

**Y si efectivamente será naru/hina, mi pareja favorita.**

**En este fic Itachi no mato al clan Uchiha así que el futuro compañero de Kisame será Naruto y otra cosa mas por si no se dieron cuenta en este fic Madara no invoco al kyubi para destruir konoha, el responsable de eso fue Orochigay, digo Orochimaru jejeje, bueno ya no les sigo diciendo mejor lo escribo xd, Jejeje.**

**Posdata: relatare la batalla de Minato contra kyubi mas adelante…**

**Ahora las preguntas, xd jejeje**

**¿Qué pasara con Naruto?**

**¿Le cambiare el nombre a Naruto o lo dejare así?**

**¿Qué otras sorpresas tendrá el shinigami para minato?**

**¿Por qué rayos estoy preguntando esto?**

**Bueno sin más hasta el próximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**P****rimero que nada, gracias por los reviews, eso me da mayor motivación para continuar el fic.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir aquí esta la continuación.**

**(): ****Pensamientos, aclaraciones**

**-: Acciones**

**

* * *

**

**L****a diversión de un dios el dolor de un padre **

**Capitulo 2: un cambio de planes**

**

* * *

**

**Anteriormente:**

**Y efectivamente encuentran al recién nacido, llorando de hambre y de frío**

**Pein:-más molesto que antes- malditos aldeanos de konoha, mira que abandonar un niño indefenso y recién nacido, pero cuando logre la paz esto no volverá a suceder, pues me encargare personalmente de que esta aldea no vuelva a cometer injusticias.**

**Madara:-solo mira con atención al niño ignorando lo dicho por su compañero, después solo atina a sorprenderse- Pein deja de estar hablando y mira los ojos del pequeño y no solo eso sino también su chakra y su estomago, jajaja, este debe ser nuestro día de suerte…**

**

* * *

**

Ahora:

**Pein:-haciendo caso alo dicho por madara y sorprendiéndose por lo que ve- i-im-imposible se supone que yo soy el único con el ****doujutsu legendario. **

**Madara-recuperando la compostura- No solo es eso sino también su tiene dos tipos de chakras. Tal parece que llegamos tarde ya han sellado al kyubi en el cuerpo de este niño…**

**Pein-aun sorprendido- Tienes razón es una pena que tengamos que matarlo (al extraerle al bijuu su contenedor muere) seria un miembro valioso en akatsuki… (Lo dice por el rinnegan)**

**Madara:- dándose cuenta de algo importante- Espera hay algo en esto que no cuadra. Es impensable que un bebe, probablemente recién nacido, contenga al kyubi. La razón; es que un ser humano común y corriente, o inclusive un kage seria destruido por el inmenso poder del kyubi. pues su energía es ilimitada. Este niño debe tener un chakra alrededor de 2 a 3 veces más grande que el mió.**

**Pein-ahora si se le cayo la ****mandíbula de la impresión- q-q-qu-que estas diciendo. Un chakra de 2 a 3 veces más grande que el tuyo, es imposible. Además solo noto que su chakra es un poco mas grande de lo normal pero solo eso, si tuviera un poder inmenso lo sentiríamos ¿no es así?**

**Madara:-aun mirando profundamente al niño- si, pero si no ****te has dado cuenta el sello que aprisiona al kyubi es un sello de ocho puntos, que no solo retiene el chakra del bijuu sino un 99.5% del suyo…**

**Pein/madara:-viendo al crio- (rayos aun no puedo creer que este chiquillo tenga un poder tan grande, que fácilmente opacaría al ****mío, sumando el del kyubi. Definitivamente en el futuro el será un enemigo terrible… o podría ser un gran aliado…)**

**Madara: -levanta al chiquillo y se lo da a pein- tómalo lo llevaremos con nosotros…**

**Pein: -recibiéndolo y preguntando a madara- ¿oye le extraeremos al kyubi? (seria fácil hacerlo ahorita, ya que no se puede defender. Pero da tristeza saber que tiene un gran futuro por delante como para que acabe de esa manera)**

**Madara:-contesta- no se lo extraeremos, tengo mejores planes para ****el. Además no se lo podríamos extraer, porque debido que esta ya sellado y no andando libre mente, solo estaríamos drenando su ilimitado chakra y nunca acabaríamos, además el infante moriría antes siquiera de que pasara la primera hora. Bueno es hora de irnos que hay habrá una reunión…**

**Pein:-asintiendo- Hai**

**Ambos desaparecen utilizando el **

**Shunshin no Jutsu (jutsu de movimiento instantáneo).**

**

* * *

**

**Unos momentos después aparecen en la guarida (akatsuki-cueva ¬_¬) y lo que encuentran es un panorama desalentador; kakuzo discutiendo con hidan acerca de la religión y el dinero, deidara peleándose con sasori sobre el arte "según ambos", zetsu regando las plantas, kisame abrazando a su espada (O_o), konan dando discursos feministas, a pesar de que ninguno le hace caso. Bueno tal parece que están en un mercado donde todos están gritando, que en una guarida de los ninjas mas temidos del mundo shinobi…**

**Pein:-sintiendo pena ajena y ala vez enojándose- ¡oigan todos ustedes hay reunión de emergencia, así que dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo!**

**Al parecer todos escucharon las palabras del sub. Líder de la organización ya que al parecer después de terminar de decirlas, ya no había ni un alma en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraban.**

**

* * *

**

**Minutos después se ven a todos los miembros sentados y preguntándose así mismos la causa de la reunión. Son interrumpidos por madara para dar su explicación**

**Madara-sacando de sus pensamientos a todos- presten atención a lo que les diré; hemos obtenido al jinchuriki del kyubi…**

**Se ve a pein trayendo un bebe en brazos.**

**Kisa/zetsu/dei/saso/kaku/hidan/konan:-desviando su atención al infante-**

**Zetsu:-ahora dirigiéndose a madara- Madara-sama ahora que tenemos al más poderoso hay que comenzar con la extraccion.**

**Madara:-sorprendiendo a zetsu- te equivocas a este niño no le extraeremos el bijuu tengo mejores planes para el. Lo entrenaremos y cuando llegue el momento el será un miembro activo de aketsuki. Debido a que seria una pena desperdiciar a otro portador del rinnegan y con muy alto nivel de chakra…**

**Ahora si se podría decir que todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos y las mandíbulas desencajadas, exceptuando a pein y a madara, por obvias razones.**

**Pein:-sacando de su impresión a todos- Bueno ahora solo queda una pregunta importante… ¿Alguien sabe cuidar a un bebe?**

**Kisa/zetsu/dei/saso/kaku/hidan/mada: …**

**Konan:-metida en sus pensamientos- (ahora si veremos que tan buenos son jajajaja)**

**Pein:-viendo a madara- Madara se supone que tu tuviste familia tu deberías saber como cuidarlo.**

**Madara:-tratando de ocultar su vergüenza- si, si tuve familia; esposa e hijos. Solo que hay un ligero problema, yo no me encargué del cuidado de mis hijos eso lo hizo mi esposa…**

**Konan:-algo molesta por lo dicho por madara- (si definitivamente la mayor parte de los hombres son unos idiotas)**

**Todos son sacados de lo que hacen al escuchar el llanto del infante**

**Pein:-arrullándolo- shss deja de llorar por favor **

**Kisame:-opinando- mmm... alo mejor tiene hambre**

**Madara: tal vez. Pero ¿Qué es lo que comen los recién nacidos?**

**Deidara:- en pose pensativa- talvez pan**

**Sasori: Arroz**

**Hidan: lechugas**

**Zetsu:-enojado- hey yo no serviré de alimento para un mocoso**

**Hidan:-viendo a zetsu- no hablaba de ti idiota, me refería a que el mocoso comiera lechugas ordinarias, no mutantes sacados de laboratorio.**

**Kakuzo:-ignorando lo dicho por sus compañeros- y si le damos agua. No pienso gastar dinero solo para mantenerlo.**

**Kisame: tacaño**

**Mientras ellos solo siguen con su discusión Konan solamente los observa con pena ajena Uu_u**

**Konan ya cansada de lo dicho por los demás decide tomar al niño e irse ala cocina. Todos como están muy entrados en el debate no notaron que la única mujer de akatsuki se había llevado al niño. **

**Pein:-notando que faltaba algo- ¡hey paren ya! Ahora que tengo su atención ¿alguien podría decirme donde esta konan y el bebe?**

**Todos se quedan con cara de WTF hasta que oyen ruidos en la cocina y se dirigen hacia halla.**

**Encuentran a konan con el infante en brazos, y este bebiendo leche através de un biberón.**

**Pein/mada/dei/saso/hidan/kakuzo:-pensando y mirando a konan-(aaaaaaaaaa con que eso era lo que consumen los bebes)**

**Konan:-volteando a verlos- definitivamente a ustedes les falta cerebro. Con ustedes este niño no hubiera durado ni un día den gracias a kami-sama que estoy yo aquí, sino no lo mas seguro es que le hubieran dado carne cruda de comer, ya que ustedes no saben ni cocinar.**

**Todos se les empiezan a formar un aura de depresión por lo dicho por su compañera.**

**Konan:-sacándolos de su depresión- bueno el caso, es que ya no es como cuidarlo (ya que yo lo haré), sino es cual nombre le pondremos…**

**Todos se quedan pensando hasta que pein rompe el silencio**

**Pein:-sacando a todos de sus pensamientos- yo tengo un nombre. Este nombre lo saque del único libro decente que hizo jiraiya-sensei. El libro se llama: "La leyenda del Ninja audaz". El protagonista de ese libro se llama; "Naruto". Yo quiero que el niño lleve ese nombre…**

**Madara:-viendo a los demás- bueno supongo que es un buen nombre. (Al parecer los demás opinan lo mismo) Esta decidido el pequeño se llamara; Naruto… **

* * *

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar. Para ser mas específicos en la aldea de la hoja. El yondaime se encuentra en una cama del hospital llorando desconsoladamente. A su lado esta su sensei jiraiya…**

**Jiraiya:- claramente compartiendo el dolor de su alumno- Minato no te preocupes ya lo buscaremos anda deja de llorar…**

**Minato:-haciendo caso a su sensei- si l-lo-lose sensei es solo que no se que hacer. Se supone que esto no debió ocurrir, yo debí haber muerto. Así tal vez naruto estaría aquí…**

**Jiraiya:-viendo a su alumno-te prometo que lo buscare hasta los confines de la tierra de ser necesario.**

**Minato:-viendo a sensei y recuperando la determinación- gracias sensei yo también lo buscare, no dejare que un kami, por mas poderoso que sea me aparte de mi hijo. Así tenga que mover cielo, mar y tierra lo encontrare, nada ni nadie me impedirá volver a encontrarlo…**

**Jiraiya:-orgulloso de la decisión tomada por su alumno- así se habla Minato. **

* * *

**Mientras en otro sitio lejos de la tierra alguien observa tanto al padre como al hijo**

**Shinigami:-burlándose de lo acontecido- jajajajaja, quien diría que mis planes están saliendo al pie de la letra. Los humanos son siempre tan predecibles… **

* * *

**Bueno este es el fin del segundo capitulo.**

**Bueno algunas aclaraciones: jiraiya fue el anterior sensei de nagato, yahiko y konan.**

**Y a base de nagato fue que jiraiya escribió el libro: "La leyenda del Ninja audaz" (su único libro decente, ¬_¬). Y bueno creo que fue mera coincidencia que le pusieran el mismo nombre xd**

**Jejejejeje y eso que yo soy el autor. Jajajajaja**

**Bueno sin mas que decir pondré las preguntas:**

**¿Qué entrenamiento llevara naruto en akatsuki?**

**¿Qué cosas le deparara el destino a Minato?**

**¿Por qué los demás akatsukis no sabían nada acerca de cuidados infantiles?**

**Y lo que más me importante; ¿Cuántos capítulos faltaran para el naru/hina?**

**Posdata: yo nunca dije que los del clan uchiha no morirán, ni que itachi en un futuro no se uniría a akatsuki, después de todo alguien tiene que reemplazar a orochigay. Jajajaja**

**Posdata 2: sas-UKE le tengo preparado algo especial luego se los contare…**

**Una ultima cosa. Los que no sepan que es "Uke" búsquenlo en Google. y diganme ¿quien quieren que sea la pareja de sasuke?, claro si quieren que tenga pareja. Si no le pondre una predeterminada, y va lo mismo para Itachi... (Advertencia para las lectoras que les gusta el yaoi: este fic no contendra yaoi a lo mucho algunos acosos del pedofilo de orochimaru pero solo hasta ahi. si quieren un fic yaoi lo hare pero despues de que termine mis dos fics, porque si hago ahorita el yaoi, tendre que esperar meses para recuperarme de los traumas que me conyeba escribirlo y eso ala vez tambien conyeba a que no pondre continuaciones hasta pasado el trauma. Y para varones tambien escribire en un futuro fics yuri, O/O. si no saben que es el yuri aqui se los digo. Yaoi: Relaciones amorosas entre varones. yuri: Relaciones amorosas entre mujeres.)**

**Bueno sin más hasta el próximo capitulo **

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno primero lo esencial gracias por los reviews y hare caso a los consejos que me dieron,

Tratare de hacer la redacción mas larga y lo mas intensa, que pueda. A y por cierto no los quise hacer esperar mas así que en este capitulo sucede el primer encuentro naruhina.

Bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo

-: Acciones

(): Pensamientos, aclaraciones.

* * *

La diversión de un dios el dolor de un padre

Capitulo 3: Primer encuentro

Han pasado algunos años desde que los akatsukis por así decirlo adoptaron a naruto, a lo largo de sus primeros años de vida se hiso un miembro mas de la familia. Si una gran y rara familia, además de que en algún momento fue adoptado por konan y nagato (pein). La razón por que las primeras palabras que el dijo se las dijo específicamente a ellos: "papá", "mamá" eso termino de ablandar el corazón de ellos dos, y terminaron viendo más que un aliado como a un hijo para ellos. Eso fue primero pues en cuanto nuestro rubio protagonista demostró grandes aptitudes para ser un shinobi comenzó su entrenamiento, pero lejos de desagradarle le gustaba que lo entrenaran porque así el pasaba mucho mas tiempo con los que el consideraba su familia…

Se ve en un campo de entrenamiento, con arboles, un pequeño lago y todo eso rodeado de sellos que evitan que el chakra pase a sentirse unos 5 metros mas lejos de ese lugar. Pero lo más importante es que no estaban afuera sino dentro de la cueva, todo eso había sido creado por los miembros de aquella organización.

Dentro del pequeño lago se ve a un rubio con 3 marcas en cada mejilla de aproximadamente 3 años de edad. Pero los mas sorprendente por así decirlo es que esta parado sobre el agua. Concentrándose para mantenerse de pie, concentración que es rota por unas palabras dichas por su "padre".

Pein (nagato): -sacando se su estado de concentración al rubio- Naruto hijo ven rápido que tenemos que decirte algo.

Naruto:-caminando hasta salir del agua (pensaron que lo dejaría empaparse)-en seguida voy padre.

Despues de eso el camina atraves de un oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a una sala de reuniones donde los demás miembros de dicha organización esperan impacientes su llegada. En los principales puestos se encuentra madara viendo serio al rubio de este le sigue pien (nagato) que lo mira con una mezcla de seriedad y orgullo y alado de el Konan que lo observa de igual manera que pein. Los demás solo atinan a mirarlo entre seriedad y aburrimiento. Todo eso produce un silencio desesperante por así decirlo que es roto por la palabras de madara…

Madara:-observando al rubio- Vamos naruto siéntate que tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas contigo.

Naruto:-caminando hasta sentarse alado de sus "padres"-entendido tío Madara, pero en si ¿que es lo que me quieren decir? –Pregunta con impaciencia-

Madara:-respondiendo ala pregunta- Naruto como tu sabrás has tenido un rápido crecimiento tanto que ya controlas tu propio chakra ala perfección pero aun tienes algunos problemas para controlar el chakra de tu inquilino. Y te digo que a partir de la siguiente semana comenzara tu entrenamiento sobre las demás bases shinobis.

Pein (nagato):-llamando la atención de naruto-bueno naruto como ya escuchaste muy pronto comenzaremos a someterte a un intensivo entrenamiento, tanto que en pocos años alcanzaras el nivel de un jounin de elite, pero lo más importante es que aprenderás a utilizar el rinnegan, porque hay algo que nosotros tenemos que hacer como herederos del rikudou sennin. Y llegado el momento de que sepas la historia.

Pein (nagato):-poniéndose mas serio de lo normal-Hace cientos de años la tierra estaba sumida en un inmenso caos las guerras eran peores que las de ahora y no solo eso en ese tiempo existía el máximo bijuu que era el juubi (bestia demoniaca de las diez colas) su poder era comparado al de un kami tanto que los bijuus de ahora palidecen a comparación de su poder. Pero cuando todo se creía perdido apareció un monje. El era el rikudou sennin el entendió la naturaleza del chakra, creando así el ninjutsu moderno. El fue por el mundo dejando sus enseñanzas ala gente para que así ellos alcanzaran la paz, ellos lo veían como un salvador, un dios bajado de su plano existencial para ayudarlos. El se enfrento al juubi y gano la batalla sellándolo dentro de su cuerpo convirtiéndose así en el primer jinchuriki, pero el sabia que eso no iba a durar por mucho tiempo así que en su lecho de muerte dividió parte del poder del juubi en nueve secciones dando así el nacimiento de los bijuus y el lo que restaba de su poder lo sello en la luna. Dando así la muestra clara de su poder tanto que los kages de ahora serian simples moscas comparados con el. El tuvo 3 herederos de los cuales solo uno era su hijo legítimo, los otros eran seguidores a los cuales les confió su voluntad. Después de su muerte el primero cayo sumido en el odio y tanto eran sus ansias de poder que se convirtió en un demonio llamado sojobo. El otro siguió un buen sendero y años después fundo el clan senju. Y el hijo legitimo entreno y no olvido las enseñanzas de su padre porque el sabia que en algún momento su padre reencarnaría en uno de sus descendientes. Y eso nos trae a nosotros ahora tu y yo debemos reforzar el sello que aprisiona al juubi, puesto que se esta debilitando además el muy maldito a recuperado todo el poder que le fue quitado. Por eso estamos consiguiendo los bijuus, por si en dado caso el se llega a liberar no intentara volver a tomar el poder que le fue quitado porque si no todo como lo conocemos desaparecería, el mundo solo seria un mar de cenizas y sangre…

Naruto:-viendo serio a su "padre"- ahora que lo dices con ¿para eso sirve la estatua con esos ojos?

Pein (nagato):-respondiendo-exacto

Naruto:-mirando tristemente al suelo- entonces si yo soy un jinchiriki ¿porque no me han extraído al bijuu?

Esa pregunta causo un incomodo silencio que fue roto por pein y konan

Pein/Konan:-viendo a naruto y respondiéndole con decisión- naruto tu eres nuestro hijo, una parte de la familia y en una familia los miembros se cuidan mutuamente no tratan de matarse entre si.

Esas palabras alegraron el corazón de naruto pero para madara fueron como un balde de agua fría, pues el sabia que los miembros de su familia solo se mataban por obtener poder. El lo sabia perfectamente pues el cometió el mismo error. Pero como dicen por ahí "nunca es tarde para arrepentirse"

Madara:-pensando- (harashima, amigo mío ahora se lo que quisiste darme a entender, así que te pido que por favor donde quiera que te encuentres me perdones por el error que cometí.)

Madara:-saliendo de sus pensamientos- naruto, además de lo dicho por pein, quiero que me acompañes a konoha. Hay alguien a quien le quiero pedir que se una ala organización. Esto servirá para que descanses un rato, ya que la siguiente semana. Del arduo entrenamiento que tendrás, no sabrás ni como te llamas…

Naruto:-viendo a madara- entendido tío madara.

Los demás solo ven con cierto grado de admiración al rubio pero son demasiado orgullosos para demostrarlo, pero por konan y pein tenemos miradas de orgullo por parte de ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en konoha se celebraba el tratado de paz con komogakure lo que ellos no sabían es que esa misma noche intentarían secuestrar ala heredera del clan hyuga dando lugar a una búsqueda sin pistas a un padre enfurecido y a un hokage preocupado.

¿?:-viendo al hokage- yondaime-sama tiene que encontrar a mi hija hinata ella es la principal heredera del clan

Minato:-viéndolo preocupado- lose hiashi-san solo espera ya e mandado a los escuadrones especiales ambu a hacerse cargo de la situación, solo hay que esperar un poco mas…

* * *

Mientras en otro lado en el bosque se ve a madara platicando con nuestro pequeño protagonista sobre el porque utiliza una mascara naranja cuando salen a misiones y no solo eso sino a quien le pedirá que se una a akatsuki, ya que desde el punto de vista de naruto tendrá un nuevo tío. Ellos son sacados de su "platica" (discusión) porque madara siente a dos presencias aproximándose pero se detienen en un lugar, ellos por la curiosidad van a investigar que ocurre y se sorprenden de encontrar a dos shinobis de kumo con una pequeña niña al perecer de el clan hyuga atada y amordazada.

¿?:-viendo a su compañero- joder nose porque el raikage nos a enviado a secuestrar a esta mocosa. Cuando podríamos estar haciendo cosas mas importantes…

¿?:-viendo a su compañero- mejor te callas porque si el raikage se entera nos matara o peor aun si nos encuentran el propio hokage nos exterminara de una manera muy dolorosa. Pero hay que ver el lado positivo el raikage nunca nos prohibió divertirnos con la pequeña-esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro-

(Yo: joder yo los matoooooo, como se atreven siquiera a pensar en hacerle esas cosas a hinata-chan, pero tengo una mejor idea muajajaja O`w´O)

Mientras tanto naruto solo atina a mirarlos con el rinnegan completamente enfurecido mientras madara bueno solo digamos que sino trajera la mascara puesta seria como ver al mismo demonio

Naruto:-viendo a madara- tío madara hay que ayudarla no podemos dejar que esos tipejos le hagan algo

Madara:-viendo a naruto-estoy de acuerdo contigo naruto yo me ocupare de ellos tu salvas ala niña.

Después de lo dicho por madara el aparece en entre los dos tipos y los golpea mandándolos lejos de ahí y no conforme con eso va hacia donde cayeron. Mientras tanto naruto se dirige hacia la chica, que ya se había conformado con su cruel destino.

Naruto:-comenzando a desatarla y tratando de calmarla- ya tranquila ya todo paso estas a salvo, esos sujetos no volverán a hacerte daño.

¿?:-viendo por primera vez al rubio y preguntando- ¿E-e-eres un d-di-dios?

Naruto:-mirándola apenado- No solo soy un niño que pasaba por aquí. Y ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?:-viendo otravez al rubio- M-mi n-nom-nombre es H-hinata

Naruto:-viéndola a los ojos- hermoso nombre para una hime como tu

Después de lo dicho por naruto ella se pone mas roja que un tomate y voltea hacia otro lado. Mientras tanto con madara y los sujetos. Se ve a uno de ellos completamente muerto de miedo mientras el que dijo las palabras estaba con los ojos literalmente el blanco y sacando espuma por la boca.

Madara:-viendo con desprecio al que queda con vida- por escorias como tu el mundo esta pudriéndose ahora lárgate de mi vista antes de que tengas el mismo destino que tu compañero.

Solo se ve al sujeto corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Y es que momentos antes madara le aplico el tsukuyomi al que dijo que se divirtieran con la niña. En el mundo del tsukuyomi aquel sujeto era violado por diferentes monstruos. (Y en fin mejor no lo recalco bien porque me traumatizare.)

Después de eso el solo se dirige hacia donde estaba naruto y lo encuentra muy entretenido platicando con la pequeña y solo atina pensar "el pequeño retoño esta creciendo". Luego de ese altercado dejan ala niña cerca de la puerta de la aldea donde la pequeña es recogida por un escuadrón ambu. Claro no sin antes de que naruto le prometa que se volverán a encontrar.

Después de eso solo se ve a los dos caminando hacia la guarida (akatsuki-cueva)

Naruto:-viendo a madara- tío madara porque no terminamos lo que vinimos a hacer.

Madara:-riéndose un poco de naruto- se ve que aquella mocosa si te afecto bastante, porque hasta lo perceptivo se te quito, jejejeje. De cualquier manera no podemos terminarlo ya que ahorita esa aldea esta en alerta debido a lo sucedido, entrar en ella seria prácticamente entregarnos.

Después de haber dicho eso el pequeño naruto solo atina a mirar hacia el otro lado tratando de ocultar su creciente sonrojo, pero sin ningún resultado en especifico ya que madara lo noto…

* * *

Mientras en konoha, para ser mas específicos en la oficina del hokage se ve a hiashi hyuga y a minato viendo directamente ala niña y preguntándole quien la salvo, a lo que ella solo contestaba que un ángel había venido en su rescate…

* * *

Mientras tanto alguien solo observaba lo ocurrido hacia unos instantes.

Shinigami:-poniéndose serio y luego riendo- vaya así que el muchacho esta madurando rápidamente. Dentro de unos años le hare una visita y creo que le llevare algunos regalos. Y puedo apostar que le gustaran… jajajajajaja

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo

Y no tengo mucho que decir solo que no e tenido mucho tiempo

Y mi inspiración no a sido muy grande pero bueno

Creo que iré a inspirarme como ero-sennin

*¬* jejejejejejeje.

Debo dejar de juntarme con los problemáticos de mis amigos se me esta pegando lo perver T_T

A por cierto a petición de una amiga tendré que hacer un fic yaoi (ya puedes soltar la escopeta)

Pero para los demás bueno estaba pensando que subiré dos crossover uno es de 3 animes dragón ball-naruto-bleach, el titulo será "Blagoruto" y otro que será de The King of fighters-naruto, para este no he pensado en el titulo jejeje y bueno ustedes dicen si quieren que los suba. pero claro antes tengo que terminar los fics que tengo

Bueno sin mas que decir aquí están las preguntas:

¿Qué tal estuvo el capitulo?

¿Ablande demasiado a los akatsukis?

¿Qué regalos le dará el shinigami a naruto?

Posdata: cambie un poco la historia y por el naruhina no se apuren ya habrá mas adelante jejeje

Bueno adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
